Mi amor macabro
by Lety DeathEvans-Zoldycks
Summary: Maka, había quedado en verse con Soul Evans, un chico que conoció por internet, en una cafetería, pero algo inesperado pasa con ella. SXM, probablemente tenga lemon. Malísimo sumary


**¡Hola! Regresé a pasaron meses desde mi ausencia en Fanfic, perdón por haberme ausentado tanto :(, todo por cosas…si cosas…cosas de la vida… O_o retomaré todo, bien me voy directo a lo que voy a hacer, les traigo una nueva historia de Soul Eater, con SXM. Pero ojo, en este fic Soul será el malo de la película…no se enfaden conmigo se los suplico. Las dejo con Letito.**

_**¿Qué tal mis amores? Tanto tiempo, ya me muero por saber qué historia escribió mi jefa…ahahahaha, aunque que quiero saberlo ya…dudo de todo menos de que estoy dudando…O_O ¿desde cuándo me **_** volví filósofa? Ayayayayay. Ya mejor leerlo xD.**

* * *

**Un tema para este fic:**

_Why can't you understand__  
__We've got a crisis on our hands__  
__Can't rely on a second chance__  
__This time we're on our own__  
__Click your heels, you're never coming home__  
__Click your heels, you're never coming home_

_**We´re not in kansas anymore-Courage my Love**_

* * *

¿Mi amor macabro?

Ese día pensé que sería el mejor de todos, pero al parecer estaba equivocada…absolutamente equivocada, desde hace ya un buen tiempo que comencé a chatear con él desde mi cuenta de Facebook, era un chico tan atractivo, su cabello color blanco con estilo rebelde, sus ojos color vino y una dentadura filosa, ese chico me dejaba sin aliento ¿Quién hubiera pensado que se trataba de alguien tan…tan perverso?

Comencé a entablar una conversación con él por medio del chat, le decía todo sobre mi vida, mis intereses, él hacía lo mismo, con el tiempo comencé a darle confianza, y más confianza. A diferencia de otros sujetos con los que chateaba éste chico no me pedía que le enviara fotos o cosas por el estilo, eso me gustaba ¿quieren saber su nombre? Era Soul Evans, siempre me hablaba que le apasionaba el piano y la música, por lo que me desató interés y curiosidad en su vida. Un día antes de que presenciara el horror, él me pidió para que nos veamos y yo no me negué, tenía la oportunidad de conocer a un chico "distinto" a los demás, me pasó la dirección en donde nos encontraríamos y el horario, recuerdo que era a las 16:30 en la cafetería del Shibusen y un día martes, para mi poca suerte sería martes 13, pero eso no me interesaba en lo absoluto.

Me fui a dormir y mientras estaba acostada en mi cama no dejaba de pensar en él, las horas pasaron, me desperté, era el gran día, estaba feliz, me bañé, me vestí, desayuné, pero el encuentro sería en la tarde, finalmente ésta cayó, partí rumbo a esa cafetería para poder verlo, llegué al bar caminé en unas mesas y pude contemplar a una cabellera blanca y unos ojos color rubí, el notó mi presencia se levantó de la silla en donde estaba sentado y me saludó besándome en la mano para después ofrecerme la silla como todo un buen caballero.

—Buenas tardes Maka Albarn. —me habló formalmente, ese muchacho tan…guapo. No pude evitar quedarme embobada con su caballerosidad y su belleza.

—Soul Evans? —pregunté tontamente y tal vez en mis mejillas se notaba un sonrojo.

—El mismo—respondió él sonriendo mostrando esos dientes, quedé embobada, no pude evitarlo.

Los dos tomamos asiento y él me empezó a hablar.

—Te vez más hermosa en persona que por internet—enfatizó enérgicamente.

—G-gra-gracias—parecía una estúpida y a la vez me sentía ridícula.

Me siento tan inútil cuando se trata de casos de citas, pero ya me encontraba allí y no tenía razón alguna para irme y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca.

El mesero vino a tomarnos la orden, y él había pedido una taza de café para ambos y se había ofrecido a pagarme el pedido, aunque le insistí en que yo pagaría lo mío él se negó y yo…no tuve más opción que aceptar su ofrecimiento.

—Y bien Maka cuéntame con más profundidad sobre tu vida—Soul me hablaba de una simpática manera, realmente parecía ser una buena persona.

—Ah…bueno…yo…—al principio no dejaba de tartamudear, pero mientras los minutos corrían comencé a tomar confianza, y me relajé. Este chico era mayor que yo, él tenía 22 años y yo 19, bueno eso es lo que me dijo cuándo chateábamos.

Terminé y mi café al parecer ese muchacho albino se lo tomó en tan solo 3 segundos porque mientras hablábamos, noté que su tasa estaba vacía. Ya había pasados como 2 horas desde que nos encontramos en esa cafetería, ya eran como las 18:30 y como era invierno el sol se ocultaba temprano, le dije que me tenía que ir; él ya había pagado lo que tomamos hace un largo rato.

—Soul ya me tengo que ir, es tarde. —le dije mencioné cogiendo mi bolso para irme.

—Oh no importa Maka ¿nos encontraremos de nuevo? ¿Cierto? —me preguntó con esa sonrisa característica.

—Por supuesto—le guiñé el ojo y me despedí de él.

* * *

Me encontraba caminando por un sendero en el que no paseaba nadie, pero por unos momentos me daba la impresión de que alguien me seguía, la cual di media vuelta para ver de qué se trataba por un par de veces pero no había nadie, solo unos cuantos basureros. Suspiré y proseguí, no me di cuenta de nada hasta que sentí un brazo rodear mi cuello y una mano con un pañuelo cubriendo mi boca y mi nariz, los segundos corrían y yo intentaba desesperadamente poder zafarme de ese brazo y ese pañuelo pero era inútil, de pronto comencé a debilitarme y de la nada me quedé inmóvil, todo se volvió oscuro…_me había desmayado._

No recordé más nada en ese entonces, después de un tiempo desperté en una especie de cuartel secreto, pero amarrada y colgada, mis dos manos estaban atadas de manera muy ajustada y sentía cómo me marcaba esa soga ¿Qué diablos me pasó? Fue lo que mi cabeza se preguntaba seguidamente, ya no pude más, comencé a llorar suplicando que me dejaran libre, pero no había caso, no había nadie ahí. De pronto contemplé una puerta abrirse lentamente, cuando vi de quién se trataba, mis ojos se pusieron como platos, estaban bien abiertos…era ¿Soul Evans? ¿Él me había secuestrado? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Hola estúpida, fuiste el blanco de mi plan—me dijo con su sonrisa filosa, acercándose a mí…y con una navaja en su mano.

Jamás había estado tan asustada como en ese momento.

* * *

_**Continuará.**_

_**Mi jefa me dejó hecha piedra ¿Soul es malo? ¿Cómo pudo secuestrar a Maka? ¡Pobrecita! Me muero por saber qué le pasará, me asustó la última parte ¿Qué le hará? Uhuhuhu. Lety por favor hablá!**_

**¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo de este fic? Perdón por la personalidad malévola que le di a Soul, tal vez estoy siendo cruel ¿eh? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo del fic.**

**Probablemente lo actualice el sábado de la semana que viene U_U tengo cosas que hacer.**

**¡Un beso!**


End file.
